That's What You Get
by Rilakkuma13
Summary: A story where Emmett kidnaps Bella, because Rosalie is being stupid. Edward is being Mr. Prissy Pants about it too. So the first chapter's slow because it's starting to set things up.
1. I'm With You

**"That's What You Get"**

I do not own Twilight.

what the story is about: okay pretty much this story is about Bella being kidnapped by Emmett. His motivation is Rosalie, because she is being too self-centered. Emmett is sick of it, and Edward is being Mr. Prissy Pants about the subject. Bella is a vampire, Bella's POV.

Preface

"I really don't care Emmett, it's not my problem."

"Well I don't care that you don't care, stop being worthless Edward"

"Ugh!" I got up out of Edward's arms and fled as fast as I could. I was sick of them fighting. Rosalie was being so stupid. Flirting with all of the male vampires coming here lately. She flaunted her beauty, and ignored Emmett. They heard about our recent encounter with the Volturi, and vampires frequently stopped by to visit.

I almost made it out of the room before I heard the last bit of the conversation.

"What's with her?"

"Edward, you are so blind sometimes, she hates us fighting, why can't you just help me. Rosalie's making me sick. I hate her..."

Luckily the sound disappeared as I walked away.

I finally had time alone. It was great. I liked being alone for the time being. But I would be happier if Edward was happy, and if I was in his arms.

I felt sappy. Like I was in a stupid love story. I wanted him to be with me every second of the day, and night for that matter. It wasn't normal, but when have I been normal?

Edward finally came into his room and sat down on the couch next to me. He put his arm around me, and I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. He said nothing for awhile and I was content. There was odd tension in him, but I didn't know what it could be.

Finally he let what was on his mind go. "Bella, we have to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, I can't tell you why, because I wouldn't want to scare you."

"You're afraid of scaring me?"

"Well, yes, but I am more afraid of what will happen if we don't leave."

I thought about this a second, and all I could manage was "When"

"Now."

"Well, when will everyone be ready to go?"

"Bella, just you and I are leaving."

Now I was confused. My eyes widened, and I took a deep breath. "What do we need to bring.

"I have two backpacks with our things in them ready to go."

"Where will we go."

"I don't know, but we must get far away from here."

"Can I say goodbye to Alice?"

"No. We don't have time. Let's go."

Chapter 1

He grabbed the lighter backpack, handed it to me, and put the heavy one on himself In one swift motion, we were out the window and he was carrying me on his back. It was uncomfortable with the backpack.

"I can run."

"You don't know where you're going."

"Neither do you."

He paused, but kept running anyway.

"Was there anything wrong with the door, or was the window for dramatic affect?"

"We can't let Emmett catch us running away."

I pondered this. "So this is Emmett's fault."

"Technically, yes."

He wasn't being straight forward. "But not really."

"Exactly."

Like that made any sense. I decided to lay my head down and close my eyes.

"Tell me exactly why we are running from Emmett." My head was still down, with my eyes closed.

"Well. We are far enough away that it shouldn't bother you."

I opened my eyes, he was right. It was midnight, and we had left before noon. I wondered where we were now. Maybe going to Tanya's? I doubted it. But where?

"Go on."

"Emmett is trying to take you away."

"Why?" I was bewildered now.

"Rosalie." He said her name sharply. How ironic I thought. Like the thorn of a rose.

"I'm confused."

"He's disgusted with Rose, and wants to let her know that there's more than one pretty vampire."

"Oh. Am I what you were fighting about then"

"Yes."

I felt sick. I didn't know why.

It was quiet for awhile after that. I liked it. I fell into a trance that was like sleeping, if I could. Sleeping was the thing I missed most. But whenever I told Edward that he made a face that I couldn't describe, and groaned. He wanted my soul back, but he wouldn't get it. I thought that playfully.

"Where are we going?" I asked still playful, which might of confused Edward.

"Astoria."

"Where is that?"

"Oregon." his tone was serious, or worried maybe.

"We've been running far too long to be going to Oregon." I said this, not realizing it was true until I had said it.

"I had to avoid places with people. There's also water in the way there."

"But, we still should have made it by now." I was disbelieving, untrusting. It felt bad to feel that towards Edward.

"Bella, please, for me, don't..." he sighed and that was enough. I kept my mouth shut. I knew he didn't want to feel rude, and didn't finish his sentence, but it was enough.

We were finally there, wherever there was. Edward took me off his back, and we walked into a nice looking hotel, where we walked to a room.

"We'll be staying here for awhile. We'll see if anybody can find us, and establish permanent residence if they can't."

"And they means everyone doesn't it?"

"Yes."

The night was passing by too long, and too short at the same time. Edward and I sat on the bed at the hotel, his arms around me.

Finally it was morning and the light was in the window. It was cloudy. Maybe this was why we came here?

We went to hunt together and I was thinking of Alice, and Charlie, Renee, Esme and Carlisle, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

I wanted to cry. I missed them. I realized after a while of standing there, Edward was behind me, twirling his fingers through my hair.

"You're sad."

"No I'm not!" I said that loudly, and I would have been sobbing as a human. I turned around and buried my face in his chest.

"Tell me what's wrong." his voice was soothing, coaxing the words out.

"I want to go home!" I felt like a child.

"We can't Bella."

"don't care." I couldn't think straight. I started running.

I don't know where I was running, just away. I liked the place where we were, but I wanted to go home, I didn't care if Emmett was going to kidnap me. I liked the idea of showing Rosalie, she's not boss. I didn't care if the anybody did that now.

Unfortunately after about five seconds of running, Edward caught me. It was uncomfortable the way he caught me. He put his arms around my waist and chest and pulled me in towards him. Like someone was tying me to a tree to capture me. But I wanted to be captured anyway, so I didn't struggle. I would lose anyway, and I didn't know where I was going.

We stood like that for hours maybe, before he turned me around and kissed me. He didn't let go for who knows how long. I liked it.

After awhile he held me, and cooed "It's going to be okay, Bella, I know it will be."

That inclined that it wasn't okay now. I was miserable. I remembered our goal here, and we accomplished it. By the time we got back to the hotel, it was dark.

"How long will we be here?" I asked when we got to the room.

"Until things calm down at home."

"How will we know that."

"We'll figure it out. But don't think about it okay. I don't want you to worry at all, Bella."

I decided to lie down in the bed tonight. Edward lay there with me. It was nice. I decided I would do what he asked. I would take my mind off of it for good. I knew Edward hated to see me sad. It tore him to pieces.

I sat there, pensive about the situation. I could make it a good experience. Edward was here, and that was all that mattered. All I had to think about to keep him happy, and me happy.

"How will we live here?"

"I suppose we'll go to high school here now. The summer's almost over. We need to buy a house away from the city, so that no one knows anything about us really. It will be easier to hunt in the forest too.

The next morning we looked for houses, we found a good one. It was abandoned, and unowned, so we didn't have to pay for it and had extra money. It was off of twilight creek road, but still in the middle of nowhere.

Edward decided to add on the the house, to make it bigger, and modify it to make it nicer. Which I thought he didn't need to do. But when I told him that he said, he would anyway. Being Edward, he was done before the evening.

It was amazing when he was done. It was beautiful. It was big, nice, and new looking. Of course it was almost impossible to find, like the Cullen's house in Forks. There was a river running by too. Almost too ironic, but I liked it.

We got settled into the house immediately, which was great. It was completely empty. Edward made the back wall glass to re-use the walls when expanding the house. The house had nice lighting, the carpets completely white, and the walls were a dark olive color, which looked good against the white. Edward put granite countertops in, which were new, and dark brown cabinets, that made the olive look better.

We bought furniture. I liked the dark brown table for the kitchen that was combined as a dining room. We had a refrigerator, but no dishwasher. In a corner of the kitchen was a washing machine and a dryer. I didn't know vampires needed their clothes washed. Alice only let us wear our clothes once.

We got a bed for our room, which took the space of three rooms, I assumed he knocked down the walls to do this. The bed frame was exactly the same as he got for me. Black metal with roses winding up the sides. The blanket on the bed was black, and had a large rose in the middle. We also had a black couch in the room, and shelves with a stereo/sound system, and the biggest T.V. I could imagine.

We had a separate room for a closet and bathroom. I wondered why he combined them. They had small partitions throughout it though, it was very organized.

I loved going out to buy clothes. I wasn't forced to wear ridiculous, nice clothes. I got jeans and sweatpants. I also got plain t-shirts, somewhat nice button down shirts, sweaters, and long sleeved t-shirts. I got pajamas that were cute and stylish, so if Alice found out ever, she would be at least a little pleased. Getting underwear was weird, because Edward wouldn't let me out of reaching distance. I had to go with him to get his clothes, he wanted to know what I liked on him, but I said anything was fine and he made me pick out all of his clothes. After that, he got me some clothes that he liked on me and put back some ugly t-shirts and sweaters even I didn't like, so I was thankful for that.

We bought last touches for our home and some C.D.'s and movies too. We went to the music store and bought a big, black, grand piano for Edward, and he asked what instrument I would like to play. I said anything, and he bought me a saxophone. He told me It fitted me very much. I would learn to play it for him, to make him happy. I would play piano too, maybe he would be even happier then. So we bought music too.

It took a few weeks to put it together, but our home was finally done. I loved it more than anything, and I was excited. But I couldn't help but think he did it all to make me happy and forget about what was happening.

I couldn't help wondering what my family was doing now.

**Okay, I know it kind of sucks, because I have to introduce everything, which can get lengthy. I want to know what you think of it. Is it so bad I should just give up? Does is suck that much? And okay I have a really good idea of where this is going, but I want suggestions too. I promise it will get really exciting. I just want to know what you think. Review and pigs will fly!!**


	2. Capture

Chapter 2

I felt ridiculous. Well, maybe not that exactly. I was excited, yes, that was the word I was looking for. I couldn't stop smiling. I hate it when I can't even control a smile. Pathetic, I thought.

I was excited, because the sun was up, and I lay in Edward's arms. I was so happy. This moment was perfect. But I frowned when I realized it would end.

"How are you feeling Bella?"

"I... I don't know. Entirely."

Edward raised an eyebrow at this. He probably thought I was insane.

"Bella Cullen. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that..." I realized what I was about to say was embarassing, and stopped. But it was too late. I had to finish the thought so I wouldn't look like a fool.

"that being here is perfect."

"Well, I like that you think that"

After that we didn't move and I liked that. The room was dark, and I was perfectly happy. Edward sat up, and I did with him. He turned me around awkwardly and I looked at him. His hands were shaking and he kissed me. I never wanted to move.

But Edward pulled away, and I went towards him to make it last longer. He laughed and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, time for high school."

"Five more minutes Edward."

So he leaned forward and kissed me again. He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I frowned, and he laughed.

"Get ready Bella Swan."

"No way. I get to be Bella Cullen in high school."

"Then who will I be?"

"You. You can be Edward Swan."

He laughed. "I like it."

"Good. Because you're going to have my last name for awhile now."

The first day of high school was fine. Edward managed to get us in all of the same classes. To the other students, we were outcasts. They subconsciously avoided us. Everyone assumed we were dating. Married, but close enough.

I frowned. I wore Edward's mother's ring, now belonging to me, on the wrong finger for it's purpose. I never really liked the idea of marriage, but it still seemed wrong to me.

I liked going home. We walked, ran in forests, because we had no car. Edward at least could have managed to take us in a car.

I wanted to go talk to everyone. I missed them so much. I assumed Edward was overreacting.

At home, we laid down on the couch. Edward twisted his fingers through my hair.

After awhile, he spoke. "Bella, I have to go get something. I'll be back shortly."

I wanted to ask what that something was, but if he wanted me to know, or thought I would be safer if I knew, then he would have told me.

I sat there for awhile, unmoving. It occurred to me that I was alone, and I should feel lonesome, but I didn't. I wanted Edward to come back now.

A door opened, and I leaped up to skip over to Edward coming in the door. Or so I thought that was who it was. I was wrong, dead wrong. I gasped, and stopped dead where I was, seeing Emmett in the doorway.

I wanted Edward now. Badly. I needed his help. I had to make sure this was real. It was.

I took a large, but subtle step backwards. "Hello Emmett." I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Come over here Bella."

I had to obey. I was scared. But I couldn't disobey him, he was my brother, and he would be suspicious if i rejected him.

I hopped over to him, hoping what I thought would happen, wasn't going to happen. And luck wasn't in my favor.

Emmett grabbed me, and pulled me out of the house.

I yelled at him. "Emmett! Where are you taking me!"

It was no use, I sounded too panicked.

"Away."

I didn't want to know where away was. I was in shock.

"Why Emmett!" I was screaming in fear as he pulled me harder.

He didn't answer. I was really afraid now. "Edward!" I was in panic, I needed Edward to come help me.

"Precious Edward isn't going to come save you now. I took care of him."

My eyes widened in horror. No was all I could manage to get out. I started sobbing. Tearless sobs that wouldn't help anything.

Emmett threw me in the car, and managed to get in while cuffing me with his hands.

"Will Edward be okay?"

"Yes, he will be fine. But if I were you, I would be more concerned about myself."

My eyes widened more, but I was relaxed. Now I was captured, the fear was over. I couldn't change anything. Edward was okay, so I knew I would manage.

I sobbed more anyway. I wouldn't see Edward for a long time.

"Shut up Bella. You're driving me insane."

"I don't care Emmett." I continued crying.

"I'm sorry Bella, I truly am. But if you cooperate, this will be over faster."

I waited, and sat still. I thought about Edward holding me, and calmed down more. I managed to get to an almost sleeping stage.

"If I let you go, will you run Bella?"

"No."

He let go of my wrists. I held myself together. I wanted to go back to Edward.


	3. Take Me Away

Chapter 3

And so I sat there, looking out the window. I watched the trees go by on the long, winding road. It looked like we went by this same place multiple times.

"Where are we going?"

Emmett cleared his throat quietly. After a minute he said "I don't know. I haven't decided."

My eyes widened. We _were_ going in circles. This was just perfect. I was never getting out of here.

"I figure we can't go home. That would ruin the purpose."

"What _is _the purpose?"

"You can blame Rosalie. If this works, and she leaves, or changes her mind, then we're in luck."

Hah. Luck. Wish I had it, I needed an insane amount of _good_ luck to get out of this. It reminded me of what Edward once told me. _If we could bottle your luck, we would have a weapon of mass destruction on our hands._

I laughed remembering. Is that what this had to be, to get out? Mass destruction? ...Probably. My mood went solemn.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

I started thinking of Edward while I looked out the window again. I wanted him to come rescue me. I just wasn't sure I needed rescuing... yet.

"Have you decided where we're going yet?"

"Yes."

"Well, where?"

"Italy."

My eyes were about to fall out. "Why!"

"Because that will lure Edward's attention. Rosalie's too."

"What does Edward have to do with your problem."

"Lots, but I don't see why you care."

I went into a trance, or maybe it was shock. Whichever. I could _not _go to Volterra.

I panicked on the plane. I sat there afraid. Emmett wrapped his arm around me and I laid against his shoulder. I think he was trying to comfort me. Why would he do that now? He just stole me from Edward. My heard was broken in a sense. I wanted to go home.

I was terrified. Emmett seemed to know Edward would come. Was he on his way? Did he know anything? My stomach churned. It felt like a washing machine.

I had to try not to think about where I was going. So I preoccupied myself with setting up a movie. But before I got the headphones in, Emmett whispered in my ear, "I hope your ears are clean, or you'll melt the headphones."

I stared in disbelief. I could do that! Since when?

Anyway, I went to the bathroom to clean my ears out, that was incredibly weird.

When I came back Emmett was laughing uncontrollably.

I was confused "What's so funny?"

"Bella. You. Are. So. Gullible!" He said in between laughter.

I stared, dumfounded. "What!" I demanded.

"I. Can't. Believe. You. Bought it!"

Oh. I got the joke now. "That's not very funny Emmett!"

"You're right! It's hilarious." At least he managed to pause his laughter. I was unamused.

I put the headphones in my ear and went back to my position on Emmett's shoulder. At least it was slightly comforting.

I wanted to stay mad at Emmett, but that was a lost cause.

I didn't pay any attention to the movie, I could only think of Edward. So much for not thinking about the subject of my worry.

After several hours, everyone was asleep. The plane was fairly dark with the lights off. Emmett kissed my head. "I'm so sorry Bella." Emmett was comforting, like a big brother. I liked that.

The plane landed, but panic didn't seem to sink in, so I was relatively calm. We got off the plane, and of course, stole a car. Grand theft auto, oh boy! I thought sarcastically.

The car Emmett managed to steal, I didn't steal it so I felt my slate was still clean, was dark grey, with extremely tinted windows. It was night, so there was no need, but it was fast on the downside.

The sooner we got there, the worse. I was nervous.

"So will you tell me what's going on?" I asked, hoping to get rid of some anxiety.

"Well, since you can't get away successfully now, I might as well tell you. You see, I've been asked to do a certain task by someone."

I was beyond confused. Emmett would have to be more specific. He glanced at me, and my expression must have told him so too. But he only confused me more.

"And the fact that Edward is coming helps too. Rosalie, accidentally set it up for me to do easily. So that's good."

"I'm lost."

Emmett must have started talking to himself, and stopped abruptly. He realized that I didn't follow.

"Bella, I might ask you not to hold a grudge against me. You see, this task was do or die. I think you get me here. The Volturi sent me to get you and Edward. I'm taking you to them, and it shouldn't be hard for Edward to fall into the trap too. I'm sorry Bella, really, but my choice was limited. It was either get you two to them, or get our family killed. We can't let them get Alice. I hope you can understand."

"I understand Emmett. It's okay." I started sobbing again.

"Oh Bella, don't start that again. I won't leave you with a clean conscience anyways. Please don't make it worse!"

"I. Can't. Help. It." I coughed it out between dry sobs.

"Edward will be there with you."

That made it better. Edward would be there with me.

"If there was another way Bella, I would take it."

" I get it. It's fine."

We arrived just outside the walls of Volterra. I wished Edward was there. I saw something flash by our window. I looked, hoping to see Edward coming. But it came by too fast. The hope was sucked out of me. I needed him here, now.


	4. Shadows

The sky was pitch black, except for the stars. The stars shone so brightly tonight, they were perfect dots in the sky. I stared at them for awhile. We seemed like the only people here.

Soon, I would be a crimson-eyed monster, and I knew Edward would come, and become a monster too. I wished he wouldn't, I didn't want his fate to end up that way.

I hated the Volturi now. They had taken my life away, Edward's too. Not yet, but they soon would.

"I am sorry Bella. But either way they would have taken you. It was just... easier to avoid conflict and give up. One instead of one-hundred, you know? It's terrible."

"I get it Emmett." I said rather coldly. I instantly felt bad.

"I feel sorry for you too."

"_You_ feel sorry for _me_. You feel _sorry_ for me. You shouldn't Emmett, it could have been so much worse. Really."

Emmett must have been offended, which I felt bad for, because he shut up and backed off. The night was quiet, everybody was inside. We were getting closer to the center of the city, and something popped out in front of the car. Emmett slammed on the breaks.

My eyes widened like never before. The headlights of the car shone on something moving fast. My door flung open, and I was taken from the car rapidly and carried off. My eyes were closed now, I didn't want to know who was carrying me.

There were two people.

"Bella? Are you... alright?" Alice's voice sounded like songbirds. She wasn't carrying me but we were stopped.

"Mostly."

I heard a growling sound. I recognized it immediately, Edward was there. My eyes opened and I saw him. He set me down and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his hands moved to my waist.

I was immensely happy, if I could cry, I would.

"Bella, you have been lied to for a while."

"Huh?" Alice lost me.

"That's not Emmett." I got it, but that looked like Emmett to me.

"Who is it?" I thought I might have been insane. That was probably true by now.

"One of the Volturi, they're... It's hard to explain. They can change into anything they want to, kind of. Emmett's still at home."

The person changed back, I didn't know this member of the Volturi. They looked strange to me. I couldn't quite place why.

I was shocked, this person, looked, acted, and sounded just like Emmett. It was a perfect transformation.

Edward looked tempted to run after this person. I was happy, he hated being away from me as much as I hated being away from him. I was about to smile, that would have been bad for this situation.

"Go away." Edward sounded stern.

"Give me the girl." This person's voice was very seductive.

"Never."

"Alright." The person's back straightened and grew taller. "I'll fight you for her."

"Hah. Two against one, who do you think will win?"

"Three, Edward." I whispered in his ear.

"Not a chance Bella."

"Wanna bet?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do. There's no way you're fighting anyone."

"We'll talk about this later Edward." I was mad, he couldn't tell me what to do. Edward was so immature sometimes. Ugh, overprotective loser.

The person was getting ready to run. It looked like Alice and Edward were waiting for him to come forward. He disappeared suddenly. I had no idea where he was.

Abruptly, I was tackled, and rushing through the midnight air. I struggled to get away. He let go and I rolled to the ground. I hopped up and was ready to attack. Edward and Alice rushed to my side immediately.

Edward, I knew, was petrified. I didn't want to fight this person. It looked like Edward, Alice, and this stranger didn't either. We all straightened up, and the stranger walked away.

I assumed that meant we won. We turned and left. We got to the car.

"Bella, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

I looked at him, incredibly confused. Why couldn't anything make sense tonight.

"Bella, Alice saw Emmett kidnap you, but it wasn't Emmett at all. We thought it was, but it wasn't."

"I see."

I was tired, Alice slipped into the front seat, and Edward and I went in the back. I laid against his shoulder.

"Now I lay me down to sleep." I said, and laughed, it was kind of ironic, I couldn't sleep.

"I pray dear lord your soul you'll keep." I wanted to roll my eyes. Edward was too obsessed about my soul.

"So we can go home?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Edward kissed my head softly. I took advantage and turned my head to kiss his lips. The car ride was quiet from then on.

The next thing I knew, I was getting on a plane home. I didn't know what happened, everything happened so fast.

This was one of the many times I wished I could sleep. The plane was dark, and it was so peaceful. I wanted so much to at least not be conscious.

"Edward"

"Hmm?" was the reply. Edward sounded so peaceful, and there was a hint of confusion in his tone. It made his voice irresistible.

"I want to go to sleep." I complained

He was understanding, he laid me against his shoulder and ran his fingers through my hair.

I sighed and looked at the roof of the plane. I wondered what would happen next.

**So do I! Okay review, because I need suggestions on what you think should happen. I have a good idea, but I need to fill holes between the chunks of it. If you don't review, I might get bored with the story and give it up. So review!!**


End file.
